Easing Tension
by CretianStar
Summary: Roxy & Eggsy have certain rituals post missions. Fluff shot


A/N: So my first foray into Kingsman... The prompt: Danger, Blended, Kind

Enjoy!

* * *

Roxy and Eggsy were not _made_ for each other. Their companionship was one of mutual trust and respect. It was why, on occasions they fell into bed with one another. It wasn't out of love or unrequited feelings, it was a case of breaking tensions with someone who they knew wouldn't hurt them. The pair naturally sought pleasure elsewhere, they freely discussed partners while living at the Avalon Compound and were often found cosied up in a book lined study, laughing between them. Saving the world several times over tends to create a bond that is hard to break.

It was after one rather horrid mission that Roxy limped her way back into the compound to be caught by Eggsy as she snuck into the infirmary.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded as she leant against the doorframe.

"Hush up." She groaned, still holding her ribs.

"An easy mission you told me…no danger." He grumped as pushed open the door and let her walk in. Despite one part of his brain telling him to sweep her into the medical bay, Roxy had too much pride for those kind of heroics. He also knew the moment she was deemed fit she'd kick his arse in training and Eggsy had too many Roxy shaped bruises.

"It was supposed to be." She grunted as she sat up on the bed, starting to peel off the suit she had worn. "Some buggery thief tripped the alarms when he tried to steal something."

"Another player?" Roxy had already pulled on the gloves and found the pads needed to stem the bleeding on her ribs while she manoeuvred out of the trousers, hissing in pain as the fabric caught on a wound on her thigh. "Sodding hell Rox, I've seen cuts of meat with less gouges than you." He grumbled as he pressed another wadding of gauze over the leg cut.

"Hush up Galahad." She sighed and pulled antiseptic from the kit he'd brought to the table.

Merlin would often witness the pair binding one another back together after a particularly nasty mission. They took more risks than previous Kingsmen had, more often than not ending up in the infirmary for their debriefing, notes and updates given between suppressed gasps of pain. Merlin checked the screen to see Roxy lying back while Eggsy stitched her thigh back together, and Merlin could almost see Galahad's pursed lips as Lancelot refused to have the skin over her ribs receive the same treatment.

Eventually, after Eggsy finally gave her the green light to leave, the pair moved back to the study the pair had laid claim to and as always, the least injured would mix the drinks.

"Blended is best." Eggsy pronounced with a smirk and Roxy sighed, propping her leg up on the footstool.

"You say this every time." She winced as she reached for the glass he handed her.

"I'm right every time." He shrugged.

"I know you are, but do I need to be reminded?!" She exclaimed as she reached for the remote to the sound system.

"Do not put…" Eggsy warned but the music flowed through the room as he huffed. He glared at Roxy who was grinning unashamedly, swaying her head to the Rag'n'Bone Man song that filtered into the study. "Bloody woman."

"Would you have me any other way?" She smirked, taking a sip of the drink, inwardly blessing Galahad for his ways with alcohol.

"Maybe a little quieter." He joked as she baulked. "Maybe kinder when you're stitching me back together?" He offered and she snorted a laugh before closing her eyes and resting her head back against the chair.

"Oh Galahad." She murmured as the music shuffled to Ed Sheeran.

"Yes Lancelot?" He propped his foot up on the same footstool, earning himself a brief glare before she closed her eyes again.

"Do you think it gets easier?" She murmured and Eggsy sighed.

"Not sure, honestly not sure." He admitted and Roxy smiled, eyes still closed.

"Maybe we should stop running into danger at every turn." She lazily turns to look at him and the pair smile at one another, knowing that would never happen.

"Let's go to bed Rox." He stands, holding out a hand to help her up and the pair wind their way to bed, knowing that this was a moment for trust, not sex. They'd break the tension next time maybe.


End file.
